Midnight
by Lunalover1
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Luna's Secret, focused on the life of Luna and Steed's daughter. Shining Armor is Steed's Replacement and Starlight is Midnight's.
1. Chapter 1 Proposal

Midnight

Luna asked Dr. Leone when the baby was due. He said it would be another two months and five days. Luna then quickly hurried home to share the news. "Tia, has Steed returned home yet?" "Yes, but he's going over the list of things you gave him, for your 1600th birthday in the kitchen." "Thank you. Oh and tonight at nine o'clock, I would like to make an announcement that is very important. First to you and Steed, then to all of Equestria." "All right sister. As you wish." Luna then went down to tell Steed. At nine o'clock, Luna gave her speech. "I know why I have been feeling ill and overweight. Today I went to the doctor, and well, I am pregnant. I also have found that the new pony shall be a girl, and I didn't want to speak about names until she is born. That way we know her colors. Steed was delighted. "How did this happen? If Steed hasn't even slept with you in the castle since last night, how is it possible?" "Tia, when I went to the Crystal Empire, Steed accompanied me. We stayed in a hotel together, and I had some fun on my 1600th birthday." "Oh, very well then. You should probably save your voice though, so I shall help you with the announcement. Steed, will you be joining us?" "Sure. Let's go." so the three went to make the announcement to Equestria, and enjoyed a bottle of champagne.

Over the next two months, time went fast. Luna just canceled the party all together, and had a family celebration instead. She had a baby shower and on the night three days before the due date, something extra ordinary happened. "Luna, sweetie, do you mind coming here please." "Steed, this better be good, 'cause I'm not in the brightest of all moods now, I just raised the moon." "I promise, it is very important." Luna walked out to the balcony, to find Steed down on one hoof, with what looked like a ring case in his two front hooves. "Luna, princess of the night, I have known you for many years. Together, we are pre-paring to raise a child, but I would like to make sure we have a true family. I love you more than the amount of years you spent on the moon. So will you please give me the honor, and marry me?" "Oh Steed, that was beautiful. Now I shall give you what your waiting for, yes." Luna and Steed then kiss and call for Celestia. "Oh no, Steed, I think my water just broke!" " What?! Someone, get a doctor, Luna is about to give birth!" Then a beautiful black filly was born, with her dad's green eyes and her mother's lovely mane. "I think we should name her Midnight." "That's lovely, I agree." Then Celestia was allowed inside to meet her new niece, and they then headed home to get some rest.

A few years later, Midnight had earned her cutie mark. Her Father's was a sail boat and her mother's was the moon. Her talent was listening to each and every wish made on each night. She heard and spoke to the stars. It was a very rare talent, and was much appreciated. Her mother and father were very protective, and one day, Midnight met a colt named Flash.


	2. Chapter 2 Flash

Chapter 2

Flash was a Pegasus, who had a golden coat and a fiery mane. It wasn't surprising that Midnight had given some attention toward him. Midnight first met him at Canterlot flight school, because Midnight wasn't the best flyer. Midnight had to be careful though, because Flash's mom is the fast-flying, over-protective, Spitfire, from the Wonderbolts. "Hi Flash." Midnight shyly greeted the young colt. "Hey, you're that princess that can hear the stars, right?" "Ya that would be me. I here everyone's wishes too, including yours." "So I probably shouldn't share secrets with the stars huh?" "I wouldn't tell, it's a vow my mother had me take." "Oh, that's really sweet of you." "Flash, what are you doin' with that filly?" "Mom, this _mare_ happens to be Princess Luna's daughter. You are being quite rude even if you are a Wonderbolt." "Oh, I am very sorry your majesty, please except my forgiveness." "Oh, it is quite all right. If it were my mother, she would do the same thing, which is protecting her child." "How do you know?" "I learn from experience." *sigh* "Well, I appreciate your forgiveness. You princesses really are as sweet as they say. Come on now flash, Soarin wants to give you some lessons." "Coming mom. See ya later Midnight!" Then Flash and his mother left. "How was school?" "It was nice; I got to meet Spitfire today! My friend Flash is actually her son!" "Wow, so has my little girl got a colt friend now?" "No dad, he isn't my colt friend! Me and Flash are just friends, JUST FRIENDS." "For now" Steed mumbled under his breath.

That night, after Luna raised the moon, Steed told her about Flash. Midnight was in the 8th grade now, so this worried Luna quite a bit. Luna tried to settle down with a cup of tea, and then asked Steed if he would go on a walk with her. Luna wanted to talk about Midnight's gender. "Steed, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "It's about Midnight. Midnight, was supposed to be a colt." "What? Are you pulling my hoof, 'cause this isn't funny." "No, when I found out her gender, I was really disappointed. I wanted a baby girl so badly, and I remembered a gender changing spell the Tia taught me, and if you use it on an un-born baby, the affect lasts forever." "Luna, why didn't you tell me? I'm stuck worrying about colts because of what happened when I was and 11th grader in magic school." "Huh, what are you talking about?" "There was this one mare in my old magic school. All she ever did was flirt. By the time we got to high school, she only ever wanted sex. One day, I gave into her. I let my mind go blank. That mare I broke up with when I met you was her. By the time you get to that age, all colts can think about is sex, mare, and college. This Flash guy really has me worried Luna. Everyone is young and stupid at one point and it scares me." "Don't worry so much dear. I know you fear for our daughter, but she is a smart young lady. Much more responsible than you think." "I hope your right Luna, I really do."


	3. Chapter 3 The Poem

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, I went on a small vacation and almost forgot about the story. I hope you guys forgive me, but for now, you can just read the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Flash had just returned home from training. He went straight to his room, (because his mom was upset about him crashing at training) and started daydreaming. All he could think about was Midnight. He wanted to talk to her so badly. He then realized it was Friday. He then came up with a plan, and hoped it worked.

Luna had just raised the moon, and Midnight went to listen to the stars. Each pony had a star. Midnight was able to tells who's star was who's. She always looked at her aunt's first, she always had exciting news for her. Many ponies left Midnight messages using the stars. Her aunt told her she was going out of town, and she wanted to give her the keys to her room. She lets Midnight borrow her things all the time. When she got to Flash's star, she blushed, and heard a message from him as well. "Midnight if you can hear me, then meet me at the park tomorrow at noon." Then she and her aunt picked out an outfit for her to wear.

Tomorrow mourning she ate breakfast with her mother and then went to her aunt's room. Luna loved the idea of them spending so much time together. Midnight took a nice relaxing shower while her aunt flat ironed her outfit. Her aunt then brushed her mane while she brushed her teeth. Then she got dressed,, said fair well to her aunt, and went to the park. On the way out she saw a note, maybe a poem. She was about to read it and then she saw her father's signature. She found this when she read it:

_Princess of the Night, how I love you so._

_I am glad to see the smile you make when I walk by._

_Your mane shines like the bright stars you create._

_It may be hard to explain that I love you,_

_But I'm sure you already know why._

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She was going to talk to her dad about it, but remembered Flash and the park. She decided to speak with him later that night. Then she was off to the park, very happy to be going.


	4. Chapter 4 The Picnic

Chapter 4

When Midnight arrived at the park, she found a basket, blanket, and Flash waiting for her. He walked over to greet her with a shy smile on his face. " Hi Midnight. Thanks for coming. I see you got my message?" "Ya, I did. Is there something we need to work on?" (Midnight and Flash were assigned to be flight partners the day before) " No, I just thought we should get to know each other a little more." " Oh. Well something about me is that I absolutely love the creek down the path. It's one of my favorite things about the park." " Really? I go down there all the time! I was going to have the stuff down there, but I wasn't sure if you would mind or not. I also thought you might not have been able to find me." " Well, we could go down there now, if you don't mind." " Sure! I just hope my wings don't get wet. My mom hates it when they get wet." Then the two took the things down the path and ate lunch over small conversation.

" Flash, thank you so much. I haven't had this much fun in years. If my mom asks you though, we were studying the plant life." " I hope she doesn't ask. Lying to princesses is impossible. That's why I haven't lied to you at all." " Really? Impossible you say?" " Maybe not for other princesses, but I do know that it is for me. Midnight, there's something I really need to tell you. Ever since we met, I couldn't forget your beautiful green eyes. The way your mane hit me in the face and you apologized, I wasn't upset. I really like you, and I want to be more than friends, so, will you go out with me?" " Actually, I really like you too. In fact, I counted this as a date." " Really?! You like me too? Wait, if we already went on a date, does that make it a yes?" " Ya, it does. I am really glad you asked. You should come to my birthday celebration next Saturday." " That would be great. I am pretty glad I asked too." Bye the time they left the creek, it was almost sundown. Midnight quickly left to go home, but not without giving Flash a quick kiss on the cheek. She had a wonderful day.

When Midnight got home she went to see her dad first. She wanted to ask him about the poem she found that mourning. " Dad, I found this in the garden with your signature on it." "What? Let me see. This is an old poem I once gave to your mother, she must have lost it. You should go give it to her." Then Midnight went upstairs to her mothers room and knocked on the door. " Come in! Oh hello Midnight, what do you need?" " I found this in the garden and Dad said I should give it to you." " This was my favorite poem that your father gave to me. I was looking for this, you said you found it in the garden, correct?" " Ya, I have an extra frame in my closet if you want it. You could put it on your desk." " That would be wonderful darling. You can give it to me _after_ you listen to the stars." The stars. She had almost forgotten about them. She still went to her aunt's first. Turns out she was in Manehatten for a business trip. When she got to Flash's, all it said was " I had a great time with you today. I am so glad we met, and I need to tell you something very important. I love you." After that she smiled, gave her mom the frame, and went to bed. But right before she went to sleep, she said, " I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5 The party

Chapter 5

A week had past, and on Thursday Luna and Steed met Flash and approved of him. Surprisingly, Steed and Flash had a lot in common. On Saturday, Midnight awoke to her father making her a special breakfast, with Flash and his mom as guests. Spitfire liked Midnight. She thought that she was the most lady-like pony she had ever met. They had a nice breakfast, and afterwards Flash asked to talk to Midnight in private. They went up to her room, and onto her bed. " Midnight, I have a gift for you." He then pulled out a large box which contained a scrap-book. It had pictures of all the fun things they had done, and about 3,000 blank pages. under the book was a small necklace and matching earrings. " I thought maybe we could fill it out together. Happy birthday." " I think we can fill it out together too. And Flash, I've been meaning to tell you- just then her mother called for her. " I love you too!" She quickly called to him as she left. She was happy that he now knew, he really needed to.

When she arrived at her mother's room, she found a silky blue dress, matching shoes, and a blue hair ribbon on her mother's bed. " How do you like it? I wore this to my 1300 birthday, and I thought you might like it." " I don't like it mom, I love it! It even matches the necklace and earrings Flash gave me." " What are you talking about?" " When he wanted to speak with me privately, he gave me my birthday gift. It was this and a scrap-book that we're going to fill out together." " For how long?" " Until we run out of pages." She then got dressed and went down stairs to find the lights off. She then was about to turn them on, when someone pulled her aside. It was Flash. He gave her a long kiss that he wanted to respond with when she told him she loved him. He then let go and turned on the lights. Once they clicked on, a loud SURPRISE came for Midnight. She laughed, said her thanks, and the party began.

She was able to say hello and chat with each and every pony. She told Flash he would be last, only because he would take the longest amount of time to talk to. When she got to him, she returned his kiss from earlier, and began thanking him. He noticed she was wearing the gift from earlier, and he told her how good it looked on her. Then she realized something. She had left the scrap-book in her mother's room. She didn't think they started dating until Thursday, which it rained since then. ( thank you pegusaus ponies) If she saw the pictures, she and Flash would be in deep trouble. She started to think he was right, lieing to princesses **was** impossible. She told him what happened, and they ran for Luna's room, hoof in hoof.


End file.
